Pipe Dream, huh?
by diannasbacon
Summary: "That day, you swear that you can't be any happier with your life right now. And for the next decades to come. You're ready to explore life with the love of your life." One-shot. Post Goodbye. Side Brittana. Finn is a good guy for once.


**Hi! Sweet Vengeance is going to updated soon. I'm just waiting to hear news from my beloved beta reader. However, here's a little treat for you! This is unbeta-ed, so any mistakes is mine. Don't blame anybody**

**And believe it or not, I'm _still_ crying over their graduation. Also, I refuse to acknowledge that Monchele is real. Anyway, read, ponder and enjoy!**

* * *

You didn't have the courage to break off the engagement with Finn when you realized that you're in love with someone else. Someone who isn't Finn Hudson. So you were kind of relieved when he broke up with you in the car. But that doesn't mean you don't feel melancholic at all. You knew behind all his meaningless words in the car, he knew that you didn't want to marry. So he was setting you free.

You're free now. You're in New York. You're about to go to NYADA. You miss Kurt's presence though. But you miss someone else more. You know it isn't possible for her to love you like you love her. You know it's just out of the world but every single night before you go to sleep, you still wish to the scattering stars on the night sky that she _will_ love you.

However, today, the tradition has disappeared. You decided that you aren't going to dream about something that isn't even close to possible. You're going to face reality. You're going to pray for Finn's safety when he finally joins the army. You're going to wish everyone who stays in New Directions good luck. You're going to wish those who graduated a bright future. But you aren't going to wish for her to love you anymore.

You know it's just a pipe dream.

* * *

She calls you two weeks after you moved here to New York. She tells you she's successfully imported herself into the dorms of Yale, New Haven. You giggle when you listen to her choice of words. You will giggle at anything she says, you tell yourself later. She asks you if you've met Santana and you frown. You don't know Santana is here in New York.

"She said she doesn't want to go to the University Brittany and Sue had applied for her. She wants to come to New York. She moved there three days after you left," she told you and you say you'll try to call Santana afterwards.

She laughs and says okay. And then she tells you she misses you. You flip. When she finally says goodbye, you stare at your phone for a long five minute. Your roommate, concerned, asks you if you're okay. And only did your bodily functions return. But just barely 'cause you can only manage to nod twice and then continue staring at your phone. She misses you.

She _misses _you.

And then you squeal. Your roommate jumps and she sees the smile on your face stretches into full-on grin. A grin that can light up a room with no light. She finally understands. You've told your roommate about her. Not a bigot that you thought she was, she nodded and smiled sympathetically at her.

"One day, someone's going to love you the way you deserve to be loved," she told you, touching your knee softly.

You smiled and leaned in to hug her. "Thank you, Alison."

This time, you're sure that Alison's going to be a great friend.

* * *

It turns out to be true. Santana _is_ in New York. Surprisingly, she's the one who called you. You were busy with schoolwork, thinking that it is utterly ridiculous to take Math and other insufficient subjects when you're majoring in_ theatre_. Theatre is acting, passion, singing. What does it have to do with equations? And then your phone rang. You answered the call without looking at the Caller ID and you were taken aback when you heard Santana Lopez's voice.

As you live and breathe, you never really thought that one of the most popular girls at McKinley High would _call _you instead of it being the other way around. You were shocked senseless that you tuned out almost everything that she had said.

"Berry!" Santana snapped and you blinked, coming back to reality. "Are you even listening to me or are you too busy fantasizing about your stupid Broadway dreams?"

You couldn't help but roll your eyes. "Now, I'm listening."

She scoffs.

* * *

You make use of your Metro North pass. But Santana has to pay for her own. She keeps complaining about you forcing her to accompany you to New Haven but you know that she misses her as well. You also know that she is dying to meet someone from Lima, especially Brittany. But that won't do for now. So you tell her to temporarily use Quinn as a memory lane or something. She – unsurprisingly – nods her head and here you are. In a cab with Quinn going to her dorm.

They're both bantering about something that you don't quite catch. But you guess that with these two, you won't ever figure out what the hell they're talking about. So you only smile and giggle when it's the appropriate time. Other than that, you also take the time to take a look at the girl you haven't met for over five months. Sure, you Skype and talk on the phone once in two or three days. But it's still different from seeing her as a real person.

Her hair's grown. That's not really a surprise since she did told you she wanted to let it grow before you left Lima. You find yourself like her better when she has long hair. Your foolish smile fades when you see Santana smirking at you occasionally while jibing with Quinn. You gulp and look out the window.

You find out that Quinn's roommate is _beautiful_. Stunning, even. And you find yourself feeling jealous at the fact that she gets to have Quinn as a roommate. You can't help but wonder if their relationship stretches beyond roommates.

You hope not.

* * *

Santana has been smirking at you _all day_. From the time Quinn fetches at the station to when she sends you back to the hotel you're both living in. You finally ask her what she's smirking about after you came out from the bathroom. She rolls her eyes at you and switches the television off.

"Don't think I don't know you're having a super heavy mega foxy crush on Quinn," she says. Your eyes widen in surprise and you swallow a big gulp of saliva before opening your mouth to say something but she stops you. "My gaydar is off the charts, in case you don't know. So I can pretty much smell the sweet yet disgusting crush you have on her."

"I'm not gay," you retort. "I just…I…Was I that obvious?"

She blows a raspberry and clicks her tongue. "I was on the verge of yelling 'Be more obvious!' at you. So tell me, are you obvious?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Did she notice?"

"In case you haven't notice, I am not a mind reader," she deadpans. Your eyes droop as you stare at her with a bored look on your face. She laughs and moves onto her own bed. You sit on your bed, which feels warm since she was on it just now. "But I don't think she did."

You exhale in relief and slump down onto your back. "Thank God," you whisper to yourself. You turn to her to see her looking at you in a weird way and you raise your brows. "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't like it when you're looking at me like that. I feel like you know something more but you don't wanna tell me when you're looking at me like that. So tell me why are you looking at me like that?"

Her face morphs into complete ridicule at your explosion of words. "God, Berry, be more verbose," she taunts and stands up, rummaging through her luggage. "I just feel weird that you just broke up with pyramid nipples – thank you for sparing me the misery of wearing that hideous fuchsia bridesmaid dress, by the way – and now you're like in love with Q."

You look away from her and gulp again. "I've been in love with her since sophomore year," you mutter but looking at the way her eyes widen, she probably heard you. "I know. It's crazy. I was in love with her and then I was pining after Finn like a crazy girl. I seriously don't know what I was thinking, but I really do love Finn. Just not in love with him," you trail off. "I guess I was doing all that just so I can get her to notice me. And then I end up letting Finn fall in love with me."

"Do you intend to tell him about the fact that you don't really love him?"

You slowly turn to her and then look up at the ceiling. "I think he knows about it. I feel that he wants to say something else when he broke up with me. I can also see a depth of understanding in his eyes before I boarded the train."

"Wow, Finn Hudson being kind? That's new."

You roll your eyes at her. "But I know Quinn isn't going to love me the way I love her. I mean, why would someone like her love someone like me? Ridiculous."

Santana begins looking at you in a weird way again but you're just too exhausted to care. So you announce that you're going to sleep and ask her to turn down the volume of the television.

* * *

One month after your visit to New Haven, Quinn visits. You panicked when she told you that she's visiting. Santana had to buy you lunch at Sardi's to calm you down. You owe her that because it's a really big lunch. Then she told you that she's going to let Quinn live with her, so you don't have to worry.

Now you're just waiting for her at the station. Santana claims that she has stuff to do. Probably out there working somewhere. You have no idea what Santana's aims are, but you guess that it's not your place to care. Quinn comes out and you feel your heart flutter, just like the way it was do whenever you see her. She approaches you with a big smile and hugs you, planting a kiss on your cheek. You appreciate it and help her take her luggage and hail a cab.

Both of you talk about life here in New York. She seems happy. You haven't seen her so happy ever since she announces that she's going to Yale during Michael week. Probably the worst week of your life because you just ignored Quinn's advice and agreed to Finn's proposal.

You bring her to lunch and she praises the food here in New York is much better than the ones in New Haven. You laugh and she laughs along. Then you bring her to the Big Apple. When the clock chimes five in the evening, you take her to Santana's apartment and promise to meet them tonight to grab dinner before going to Broadway to watch Wicked.

When you're in a cab on the way back to your dorm, Santana calls.

"So did you get your mack on?"

"Santana!"

* * *

You hold hands for the entire two hours and a half of the show.

* * *

Santana claims exhaustion and walks away, handing Quinn a spare key to her apartment. Quinn smiles and you both bid goodbye to her. You stroll in the park and see a band performing on a tiny stage. There are chairs set up in front of the stage and people are cheering for them to sing more. You smile and sit down with Quinn, listening to the band perform. They're not bad at all. Somehow, you wish you can see them featured in an album in the future.

When the band's done, it's already thirty minutes before midnight. You sit on a bench, enjoying the night air and then Quinn grabs your hand all of a sudden. You look at her wide eyed as she stares at you. And then something really unexpected happen, she leans in and kisses you.

It is the best kiss of your entire life.

* * *

Apparently, she began developing feelings that day when you told her to come back to Glee club during her pregnancy.

Your first time with her is perfect.

You rent a hotel room and practically beg Santana to help you decorate the room.

You owe her both lunch and dinner at Sardi's for that but you don't care. You just want Quinn to feel perfect.

Santana rushes to Lima after helping you, wishing you good luck in the end and then hop the plane.

You wish her good luck with Brittany as well.

That night, you don't know if you can feel more divine.

* * *

You, Quinn and Santana get down the plane at Cleveland. Both you and Quinn are still moving on with your relationship after two years and you can't be happier. Santana now owns her own restaurant with food better than the ones at Sardi's. She's became famous as she wishes.

Apparently, Santana has been secretly taking cooking lessons from an anonymous but skilful cook in New York. That's why she's been absent every now and then.

You hear Brittany's squeal before you see her. She's better now. She's now majoring in dancing at UCLA. She and Santana are engaged. The Latina popped the question last year when Brittany was visiting New York. They don't plan on getting officially married until Brittany's graduation.

She leaps into Santana's arms and Quinn kisses you when she sees you staring at them. You smile up at her and pull her down for another kiss.

"I'm not sure your daddy and I are ready to see our baby girl doing things like snogging." You break apart and you squeal when you see your dads walking towards you with big grins on their faces. Quinn greet them politely and you hug you dads like you've not see them for centuries.

They drive you all to Lima, Ohio. You're singing loudly to all kinds of songs playing on the radio until Santana yells at you to shut up, disregarding your presence.

"I like her."

"Daddy!"

"Hiram!"

* * *

McKinley hasn't changed. You guys step into the gymnasium together to see the usually musky and sweaty gym decorated beautifully. You grin and congratulate Mr Schuester for finally saying the vows with Miss Pillsbury. He laughs and looks shocked when you told him you're in a relationship with Quinn. And then he smiles and nods at you, congratulating you in return.

You see Finn and you can't help but laughs when you see his crew cut. He smiles at you when he sees you and nodded at you when he sees that you're holding hands with Quinn.

"At least my heart didn't break for nothing," he teases and you laugh. Quinn thanks him and he nods, hugging her in return and whispering in her ear. You can't figure out what. But she's beaming when they pull back so you guess it's something good. You notice a tiny scar behind his brow and he tells you that it's from a fight with a comrade.

He then shows a gunshot wound on his chest. You gasp, so does Quinn. He shrugs. "I was unconscious for two weeks." He got it in Iraq.

He tells you that he's retired from the army and is making his way to LA to join Puck in his pool cleaning business. You grin and hug him again, glad that he's over and done with this whole army thing. You can't imagine how many times you've been worried over his wellbeing over these past two years.

You and Quinn smile and whisper sweet nothings at each other when you witness Mr Schuester slipping the ring onto Miss Pillsbury's finger and vice versa.

You and the former Glee club stay behind after the reception and gather in the choir room. You see a lot of newbies in the room and feel glad that your Nationals trophy did attract people to join. You laugh and play with the former and new Glee clubbers. Then you guys perform Don't Stop Believing together.

Before you leave, Quinn announces to everybody for them to wait. And then she approaches you. Santana and Brittany are beaming at you while everyone looks bewildered. You feel like it's the longest two minutes in your life. She kneels and you gasp.

"I don't have a speech prepared or anything. But I know I love you and I won't ever stop loving you. You're the love of my life. We're forever. So why not seal the deal?" She pulls out a small velvet box and you cover your mouth. You feel so overwhelmed with love and excitement and anticipation instead of the fear and confusion you felt when Finn proposed. "Rachel Barbra Berry, sweetheart, my love, I love you. I need you to say yes. Will you be my forever?"

The room is so silent that you can practically hear a pin drop. You're so stunned and then finally, you nod numbly and mutter an agreement. She grins. The entire room cheers for you. She stands up and slips the engagement ring on your finger. You look at it. The diamond is screaming at you. You look up at Quinn with a smile and tears running down your face. She leans to kiss you. You pull her down for a deeper one, as if it's going to convey everything you feel for her through kissing.

She happily slips her arms around you and pulls you closer.

"Congratulations to Rachel Berry! You're engaged for the second time! That's a fucking record!" Puck shouted loudly and everybody laughs.

You tuck your head under Quinn's chin and you both sway as everybody congratulates you. You kiss again and you hear Puck whistles, Finn murmuring 'Mailman', Brittany clapping, Mercedes and Kurt laughing, Sam cheering you on.

"Get a room!" Santana exclaims.

That day, you swear that you can't be any happier with your life right now. And for the next decades to come. You're ready to explore life with the love of your life.

Her name is Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Review to tell me what you think! And also, review on my other fic, Sweet Vengeance! I just really want some feedback. Thank you for sparing the time to read this fic! I love you guys! I'll see you soon! Adios!**


End file.
